totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skok na bungee? To ja już serdecznie podziękuję!
Angela: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Przegranych - postanowiliśmy zrobić małe przetasowanie w zespołach. Do programu dołączyła Shirlie alias mama DJ'a, jednak długo w programie nie wytrzymała, bo już w tym samym dniu narobiła sobie więcej wrogów od Kassidy i przez to została przegłosowana. Zadaniem zawodników była gra w gorące krzesełka. Zwyciężył ją John, który w nagrodę mógł dobrać sobie nową drużynę oraz skompletować zespół przeciwników. W obozie nadal pozostaje szczęśliwa jedenastka. Kto dzisiaj spieprzy sprawę i zapłaci za to eliminacją? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Stołówka Wszyscy siedzą i czekają na śniadanie. DJ jednak nie bardzo kwapił się do zrobienia go. '''Wendy: Em... Halo? DJ? Jak tam ze śniadaniem? DJ:' '''Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnego posiłku. '''Rose: '''SŁUCHAM?! Jak to nie?! '''Alan: '''Czyżby skończyły ci się produkty? '''DJ: '''Nie. Sami je sobie zróbcie. Macie ręce. '''Dakota: '''Ale to ty tutasj jesteś kucharzem. Od tego ci płacą przecież. '''DJ: '''Nie zamierzam wam usługiwać dłużej. Nie za to, jak potraktowaliście moją mamusię. '''Dakota: '''Ale z ciebie maminsynek. Nie widziałeś jak ona nas traktowała? '''DJ: '''Nie obrażaj mojej mamy!!! To wasza wina, że już jej tu nie ma! >:( '''Wendy: '''Nie ma jej, bo sobie zasłużyła. Proste. '''Kassidy:' Przestań pieprzyć i rób te żarcie, bo jestem głodna. DJ: Nie jestem waszym służącym. Podnieś dupę i sama sobie coś zrób, jak chcesz jeść. Ja stąd spadam. DJ wyszedł ze stołówki. Sky: '''Aha? To chodźcie do kuchni, sprawdzimy co możemy sobie zrobić. '''Kassidy: '''To wy idźcie i powiedzcie mi, co tam jest to wybiorę i zrobicie mi to. '''Dakota: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz. XDDDD '''Wendy: Jeszcze czego? Nikt ci tutaj nie będzie usługiwał. John: '''Mamy dużo jajek i spory kawałek kiełbasy. Co powiecie na jajecznicę? '''Dave: '''Z kiełbasą? Chętnie! '''Alan: Mniam! ^^ John: To ja mogę zrobić tą jajecznicę, chyba że ktoś koniecznie chce mi w tym pomóc. Wendy: '''Ja mogę. ;) '''John: '''W takim razie postaw patelnię na ogień i rozpuść masło. Ja ukroję kiełbasy, a ty wrzucisz jajka. ;) '''Wendy: Robi się! B) Pokój zwierzeń Wendy: 'John? Całkiem fajny chłopak. Imponuje mi jego opanowanie i chęć do roboty. Pożyteczny facet. Nareszcie jakiś porządny w tym sezonie. Bez urazy Alanie, Davidzie i Ezekielu. :p '''John: '''Fajnie, że Wendy sama z siebie chciała mi pomóc. Wydaje się być naprawdę fajną dziewczyną. :) Stołówka ''John i Wendy wspólnie zrobili jajecznicę. Nawet Kassidy przyznała, że wyszło im naprawdę dobrze. 'Kassidy: '''Wow Wendy... w końcu coś dobrego zrobiłaś... '''Wendy: '''Mogłabyś się od emnie nauczyć leniwa krowo. '''Kassidy: '''Jednak ohydna ta jajówa. Wsadź ją sobie w odbyt. '''Wendy: '''To nie jedz. Będzie więcej dla nas. '''John: '''Sorry Kass, nic innego w kuchni nie było. '''Kassidy: '''NIE MÓW DO MNIE KASS ĆWOKU!!! >:( ''John nie za bardzo wiedział, o co dziewczyna się wkurzyła. '''John: '''Eee... nie widzę w tym zdrobnieniu nic obraźliwego, nie wiem o co ci chodzi dziewczyno. '''Wendy: '''Lepiej z nią wcale nie rozmawiaj, ona jest niezrównoważona. xD '''Kassidy: Mówi to chodząca bomba. -.- Wendy: 'Seks bomba. xDDD ''Kassidy wybuchnęła śmiechem. '''Dakota: '''Zamknij już ten ryj paszczurze jeden. Masz śmiech jakby ktoś cię gwałcił. -.- '''Kassidy: '''Wypchaj się, ty pusta, atencyjna, niegdyś zmutowana padako. '''Dave: Wypierdalaj ladacznico od mojej kobiety. >:( Kassidy: Oboje jesteście siebie warci. Dwa debile. Ezekiel: Możemy chociaż raz zjeść w spokoju? Bez żadnych kłótni? Ile wy macie lat ludzie? ;-; Lorenzo: '''Nie pieprz farmazonów typie. Przynajmniej jest ciekawie. '''Ezekiel: '''Dla ciebie najciekawiej by było, gdyby się tutaj wszyscy wokół nawalali. Żenujące. '''Lorenzo: '''Mutant, ryj tam. '''Ezekiel: Zero człowieka w człowieku. Drugiego takiego idioty nie znam. Angela wchodzi do stołówki. Angela: '''Widzę, że u was kłótnie stanowią większość czasu dnia. A gdzie jest DJ? '''Alan: '''DJ się obraził, bo odpadła jego mamuśka. '''Severin: Dziwadło z niego. Angela: '''Chyba sobie z nim porozmawiam... jestem pewna, że po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu odechce wam się tyle kłócić. Zapraszam za mną drogich państwo! ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: Nie wiem jak wytrzymam w jednej drużynie z Lorenzo, Kassidy i Severinem. Ta cała święta trójca doprowadza wszystkich do szału. Dodatkowo mam jeszcze Rose i Dakotę, które też są bardzo nerwowe. Będzie się działo w tym zespole, oj będzie... Lorenzo: 'Gdy tylko moja drużyna przegra, muszę ich nakłonić do wykopania tego zasrańca. Od dawna działa mi na nerwy, lamus jeden. Wyzwanie ''Zawodnicy znajdują się na polu, gdzie widzą wielkie koło w kratki, a w nim jeden duży fotel. '''Sky: To chyba będzie jakiś symulator. Severin: Obstawiam, że symulator latania lub jazdy rollercoasterem. Rose: '''Albo ten kosmiczny, jak w Planie Totalnej Porażki. '''Angela: '''To żaden symulator kochani. To bungee! '''Sky: '''OOO! Uwielbiam skoki na bungee! :D '''Dakota: '''Nie podniecaj się tak Sky. >_> '''Sky: '''Ja tylko wyrażam swoją opnię Dakoto. '''Dakota: Trochę zbyt się tym jarasz. Dave: A tam. Daj już spokój misiu. :P Dakota: Niech będzie... Pokój zwierzeń Sky: Dakota strasznie wydziwia. Nie mogę chyba wcale się odezwać, żeby się do mnie nie przysrała. Dziwna jest... Dakota: '''Irytuje mnie Sky. Podnieca się tym zadaniem, jakby zaraz miała dojść. >_> Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Gra rozgrywa się do 10 punktów. Za każdego skoczka drużyna otrzymuje punkt. Kto nie da rady skoczyć, otrzyma karę. Jednak o tej karze dowiecie się więcej tuż po wyzwaniu. Zaczynają Gladiatorzy. John, idziesz na pierwszy ogień. '''John: '''Raz kozie śmierć. Pokój zwierzeń '''John: To nie pierwszy raz, gdy robię coś tak ekstremalnego. Nie przepadam zbytnio za "dreszaczami emocji", ale jak już muszę to wykonać, to wykonam. Wyzwanie Angela: 'To ja zapuszczę jakąś muzę. Rozsiądź się wygodnie, zapnij pas i za moment zostaniesz wystrzelony. ''John usiadł wygodnie i zapiął pas. Angela w tym czasie włączyła składankę z laptopa. thumb|center|335 px 'Angela: '''Tak, żeby był odpowiedni klimat. xD ''Nacisnęła guzik na sterowniku i bungee wyleciało do góry. John wrzeszczał, a jednocześnie był zafascynowany widokami. 'Sky: '''To musi być super! <3 ''Rose patrząc na jakiej wysokości znajduje się bungee, omal nie zemdlała. 'Rose: '''Ja do tego nie wsiądę... O_O Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: '''Boję się wysokości trzeciego piętra, a co dopiero takiej... to nie jest wyzwanie dla mnie. O_O Wyzwanie ''John po dwóch minutach skoków wrócił na ziemię. '''John: Mocne... ale te widoki fantastyczne! :D Angela: Gladiatorzy dobywają pierwszy punkt. Teraz Wojownicy. Pierwszy wystartuje Lorenzo. Lorenzo: Czemu ja? -.- Angela: 'A czemu nie? '''Lorenzo: '''Są tutaj też inni... khe-khem... Kassidy? '''Kassidy: '''Na mnie jeszcze przyjdzie kolej, ty zaczynasz kozaku. '''Angela: '''Piosenka nr 2. thumb|center|335 px ''Lorenzo wsiadł do środka, zapiął pas i wyskoczył do góry. '''Angela: Nieźle sobie radzi. Wendy: '''Chwila, czy on tam przypadkiem... '''Dakota: ON RZYGA!!! Wszyscy: 'FUUU!!! '''Angela: '''Służba sprzątająca! Przydacie się do czegoś... '''Kamerzysta: '''Nie mamy służby sprzątającej. xD '''Angela: '''To ty posprzątaj, kamerzysto. xD ''Kamerzysta zmierzył ją wzrokiem i pokazał, żeby puknęła się w głowę. '''Kamerzysta: '''Ja jestem od kręcenia. '''Angela: '''No to nikt nie posprząta. '''Wendy: A może Lorenzo by to posprzątał? To on przecież jest za to odpowiedzialny. ;-; Angela: 'No tak. Nie wpadłam na to. xD ''Strzeliła facepalm'a. Wymiociny Lorenzo spadają na głowę Ezekiela. '''Ezekiel: '''AAAAAAAA! '''Kassidy: FUJ! RZYGI!!!! Dakota: 'MATKO ŚWIĘTA! ''Kassidy i Dakota zaczęły wrzeszczeć na zmianę. '''Dakota: '''AAAA! '''Kassidy: '''AAAA! '''Dakota: '''AAAA! '''Kassidy: '''AAAA! '''Wendy/Sky: '''CICHO! '''Alan: Łeb mi pęknie za moment od tego darcia. :d Ezekiel: '''Mogę iść się umyć? '''Angela: '''Jasne. Pokój zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: To było odrażające... Lorenzo jest obrzydliwy. Wyzwanie Angela: Sky, twoja kolej. Sky: O tak! :D Angela: Rozsiądź się wygodnie, a ja włączę trzeci utwór. thumb|center|335 px Kassidy: '''Co to za dziwaczny wytwór... '''Alan: Billie Eilish, najnowsze odkrycie muzyczne. Rose: Nie jest to w moim guście, absolutnie. Severin: Dla mnie niezłe. Sky bardzo dobrze bawiła się na bungee, a jej kolej minęła. Pokój zwierzeń Sky: Dawno się tak nie bawiłam! Nawet wymiociny Lorenzo mnie nie obrzydziły! Było mega! :D Wyzwanie Kolejni zawodnicy skakli albo i nie. Aktualny wynik wynosi 9-9. Ze wszystkich uczestników jedynie Dakota i Rose odmawiały skoku. Kolej Gladiatorów. Angela: 'Decydujący skok wykona Sky. Powodzenia! '''Sky: '''Pestka. '''Dakota: '''Wspaniale... ;-; Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Ciekawe jaką karę otrzymam... pewnie przegramy i ktoś wyleci. Obym to nie była ja, tylko Kassidy. '''Sky: '''Dakota i Rose jako jedyne stchórzyły, więc obstawiam że jedna z nich odpadnie, o ile obie nie polecą. Wyzwanie ''Wojownicy już pogodzili się z porażką. Rose jest zestresowana ceremonią. '''Rose: '''Wybaczcie mi, ale naprawdę nie mogłam wejść, bo bym tam umarła... '''Dakota: Ja tak samo, sorki drużyno. Kassidy: Nic nam po waszych przeprosinach, tchórze. Severin: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się cieszę, że przegraliśmy. xD '''Lorenzo: CIeszysz się? -.- Sky wylądowała i przypieczętowała zwycięstwo Gladiatorom. Sky: '''TAK! Wygraliśmy! <3 '''Gladiatorzy: Brawo Sky!!! Angela: 'Wynik był właściwie do przewidzenia. Zwyciężają Rzymscy Gladiatorzy, dzięki Sky! ''Gladiatorzy byli zadowoleni z odniesionego zwycięstwa. '' '''Angela: '''Jako, że tylko dwie osoby z przegranej drużyny odmówiły skoku... obie otrzymują po dwa dodatkowe głosy na ceremonii! ''Rose i Dakota zestresowały się jeszcze bardziej. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: I bardzo dobrze. Teraz jedna z tych idiotek w końcu odpadnie. Rose: '''Teraz to trzęsę portkami. Nie chcę jeszcze odpaść, nie przez jedno potknięcie. :/ '''Dakota: Jeśli dzisiaj odpadnę, to zawiodę samą siebie jeszcze bardziej, niż przez moje tchórzostwo. Stołówka Severin i Ezekiel rozmawiają. Severin: '''Naprawdę cieszę się z przegranej. Tymbardziej, że nie jestem zagrożony, bo zadanie wykonałem. '''Ezekiel: '''Nie wiadomo czy będziesz bezpieczny, zawsze coś może się zmienić. Możesz na przykład podpaść wszystkim. '''Severin: Dzisiaj na szczęście nie podpadłem. Czuję się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie. Ezekiel: Nie byłbym na twoim miejscu taki pewien siebie. Dakota i Rose mają większe poparcie niż ty. Severin: To, że są słabe i cieńkie to jedno. Ale obie to niezłe kombinatorki. Żadnej z nich nie będzie mi szkoda, że odpadnie. Lorenzo podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Pokój zwierzeń Lorenzo: 'Severin jest całkowicie zbędny drużynie. Te dwie pokraki już bardziej przydadzą się nam w dalszej grze, niż on. Hmmm... a gdyby tak przekonać Kassidy do zagłosowania na niego? Rose i Dakota i tak mają 2 dodatkowe głosy, więc zrobią to, co im rozkażę, albo któraś wyleci. Domek dziewczyn ''Lorenzo wziął Kassidy na rozmowę przed domem. '''Lorenzo: Na kogo głosujesz? Kassidy: '''A co cię to obchodzi? '''Lorenzo: '''Polecam zagłosować na Severina, najbardziej zbędnego gracza w drużynie. '''Kassidy: '''Idioto, jest ogromna okazja do pozbycia się Dakoty lub Rose, a ty mi wyjeżdżasz z Severinem? Normalny jesteś? '''Lorenzo: Jeśli chcesz, to ja wtedy pójdę do chłopaków i dziewczyn, wszyscy zagłosujemy na ciebie i to ty odpadniesz. Chyba, że postąpisz tak jak ja. Kassidy: Cwaniak... -.- Lorenzo: Pomyśl... On wcale nam się nie przyda, bo może potem być trudnym konkurentem. Teraz nie przydaje się drużynie, więc niepotrzebnie go trzymać dalej. Kassidy: '''Hmm... zagłosuję tak jak ty, jeśli obiecasz mi, że następna w kolejce będzie Dakota albo Rose. A jeśli wygramy, to zrobisz wszystko, żeby odpadła Sky albo Wendy. '''Lorenzo: Umowa stoi. ;) Kassidy: '''Cieszę się. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''I tak zagłosuję na jedną z nich. xD '''Lorenzo: Kassidy urobiona, zostaje reszta. Jeśli nie zagłosują ze mną, to się same pogrążą. :p Ceremonia Eliminacji Spartańscy Wojownicy zebrali się wraz z Angelą w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Angela: '''Dobry wieczór państwu. Rose, Dakota, drogie panie... macie po 2 dodatkowe głosy za karę. Czujecie się bezpiecznie mimo to? '''Dakota: '''Chciałabym się tak poczuć. xD '''Rose: '''Ja tylko mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę. '''Angela: Zapraszam na głosowanie. Głosowanie Lorenzo: '''Żegnamy się dzisiaj. '''Severin: Mnie irytuje bardziej ruda, więc na nią oddaję głos. Kassidy: 'Adios Dakota! ;) '''Dakota: '''Oby mnie tylko Lorenzo nie oszukał... '''Rose: '''Mam nadzieję, że ten głos mnie uratuje... '''Ezekiel: '''Dziwne, że cieszy cię przegrana. >_> Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: '''Na tacy mam 5 kremówek. Jedno z was standardowo odejdzie z pustymi rękoma do Karuzeli Wstydu, skąd zostanie wystrzelone do domu. Jestem nieco zdziwiona waszymi głosami. Ezekiel, Lorenzo, Kassidy - jesteście bezpieczni, nie otrzymaliście żadnego głosu. '''Kassidy: '''WOW, ja bez głosu? Święto jakieś? XDDD '''Dakota: '''Nie ciesz się, następnym razem z przyjemnością na ciebie zagłosuję. ;) '''Kassidy: '''Następnego razu możesz nie doczekać. ;) ''Dakota przełknęła ślinę. Angela: Rose, Dakota i Severin. Jedno z was wsiądzie za chwilę do Karuzeli Wstydu. Stosunek głosów wyniósł 4-3-3. Z programem pożegna się dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SEVERIN!!!! Severin przez chwilę był zdezorientowany, wynik go istnie zszokował. Dziewczyny natomiast odetchnęły z ulgą. Pokój zwierzeń 'Lorenzo: 'Żegnamy się dzisiaj. '''(Severin) Severin: Mnie irytuje bardziej ruda, więc na nią oddaję głos. (Rose) Kassidy: 'Adios Dakota! ;) '(Dakota) Dakota: 'Oby mnie tylko Lorenzo nie oszukał... '(Severin) Rose: 'Mam nadzieję, że ten głos mnie uratuje... '(Severin) Ezekiel: 'Dziwne, że cieszy cię przegrana. >_> '(Severin) Ceremonia Eliminacji Severin: '''Nie wierzę... serio? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?! '''Lorenzo: '''Przestałeś być nam potrzebny, sorry kolo. '''Severin: Żałosne... chociaż właściwie, cieszę się, że dłużej tu nie muszę się z wami użerać... próbowałem być miły, ale dla was się takim być nie da. Nara! -.- Kassidy: '''Ma rację, jesteście żałośni ludzie... -.- '''Lorenzo: '''To zrezygnuj. '''Kassidy: '''Nie dam wam tej satysfakcji. ;) '''Angela: Severin, zapraszam ze mną. Karuzela Wstydu Angela: 'Ostatnie słowo Severin? '''Severin: '''Do NIE-zobaczenia. Wciskaj ten guzik. -.- ''Angela wcisnęła guzik, Severin odleciał. '''Lorenzo: '''A niech tylko jeszcze raz przegramy, to ostrzegam, że skończą się wszelkie taryfy ulgowe. -.- '''Kassidy: Ostrzegać to sobie możesz twoją babcię, ale napewno nie mnie. 'Angela: '''I tak oto jesteśąmy po kolejnej zaskakującej eliminacji. Zostało 10 zawodników. Kto jako następny wyleci z programu? I czy drużyna Wojowników dojdzie do porozumienia? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych!!! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki